I hate loving you
by TheBlondeWithCurlyHair
Summary: Os en deux parties. Que se passe-t-il quand Edward et Emmett ont une discutions sur les sentiments d'Edward envers son PCF ? Premier chapitre fait entièrement de dialogue. Lemon dans la deuxième partie...
1. Chapter 1

I hate loving you, Os

_ Pourquoi tu l'aime ?

_ Je l'aime pas ! Je la déteste !

_ Pourquoi tu la déteste alors ?

_ Parce qu'elle me force à l'aimer !

_ Donc tu l'aime !

_ Non ! Je. La. Haie !

_ Explique toi, je comprend plus rien ! Explique moi.

_ Putain t'es chiant Em' !

_ C'est pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami !

_ Jazz' sera ravis de prendre ta place.

_ CULLEN ! Pose ton cul sur ce fauteuil...

_ T'es lourd McCarty !

_ Et raconte tout à tonton Emmett !

_ Tu fais flipper mec !

_ RACONTE !

_ Ouais bon ça va. Ca fait deux mois qu'on couche ensemble et...

_ PARDON ?!

_ Ah ouais je t'ai rien dit, désolé mec !

_ Je suis jamais au courant de rien moi !

_ Je fais quoi là ?

_ …...

_ Bon, je disais donc, ça fait deux moi qu'on couche ensemble et elle m'épuise, c'est une vraie nymphomane cette fille !

_ Notre p'tit Eddy prendrait-il de l'âge ?

_ Ta gueule ! Ya rien de petit chez moi ! Six fois par jours.

_ Putain c'est une vraie cochonne la Swannie !

_ Elle m'ouvre les porte du paradis malgré sa.. demande excessive ?

_ Ouais ses cuisses, quoi !... Aoutch ! Ca fait mal ! J'te signale qu'on à un match demain au cas ou tu l'aurais zappé sur canal Swannie !

_ Tu m'en vois navré !

_ Connard ! Bon continue mais parle pas de cul, je suis en manque !

_ Ca craint sérieux Rose à ses règles ?! T'as retrouvé ta main gauche ?

_ Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! Tout le bahut est au courant quand Rosie a ses.. trucs !

_ Nan Em', je rigole !

_ …..

_ Ok, j'enchaîne ! Elle a ce balancement de hanche qui me rend fou, ses jupes en cachent trop mais en même temps j'ai pas envie qu'elle les raccourcissent, ya trop de pervers dans ce bahut..

_ Heum heum !

_ Bref ! Quand elle est chez nous, elle se balade en micro tenue dans tout l'étage à croire qu'elle le fait exprès et je suis sur qu'Alice est complice ! Souris pas connard ! Elle a aussi des longues et fines jambes, le regard qui pétille quand elle sait quelque chose, qu'elle vient de jouir ou quand elle sait que je vais encore abandonner face à elle. Tu savais qu'elle peux faire passer tout ses sentiments par ses yeux ? Elle a cette moue adorable quand elle réfléchit. Sa nuque, ses épaules sont à la parfaite hauteur pour que je puisse y glisser des baisers, sa poitrine est parfaite dans mes mains, son corps est parfait ! Sa peau pâle, laiteuse et douce dont peu peuvent se vanter, sa bouche sucrée et tendre... Son côté Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde est craquant, c'est une vraie peste, mon p'tite démon mais je l'adore.

_ T'es sérieusement atteint ! Tu l'aime ! Ca crève les yeux et même si ça m'arrache la bouche de devoir te le dire, je te le redis une fois, tu aimes Belly !

_ Emmett arrête c'est pas drôle sérieux !

_ Tu as mis les mots « craquant » et « adorer » dans la même phrase Ed' !

_ C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas dis ça !

_ Pas la peine d faire ton horrifié tu l'as dis ! Et maintenant tu vas bouger ton cul et allez lui dire !

_ QUOI ?!

_ Vas la voir !

_ Merci je suis pas sourd ! Mais tu t'entend parler ? Je te rappel que t'as mis un an avant de prendre tes couilles et d'aller parler à Rosalie !

_ Justement je sais ce que c'est ! Donc vas la voir !

_ Mais je vais pas aller à la bibliothèque alors que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds pour lui dire CA !

_ Oh si tu vas y aller ! M'oblige pas à allez lui dire ce que je sais que tu sais que je sais !

_ Euh... Comme quoi ?

_ Mmmh voyons, ya eu la fois avec Jessica, celle avec Lauren, tu sais ta panne sèche Oh ! Ou encore la fois ou tu as voulu te faire les sœur Denali... C'est ça couurs mon cochon !

_Un énorme merci à SweetyMarie, ma ptite chérie qui m'a énormément motivé à écrire de nouveau et qui m'as donné ses impressions:)_

_C'est très court je l'avoue mais je compte bien faire une suite. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Rewiews ça me fera extrêmement plaisir._

_La suite prochainement,_

_Bisouuus._

_Un énorme merci à SweetyMarie, ma p'tite chérie qui m'a énormément motivé à écrire de nouveau et qui m'as donné ses impressions:)_

_C'est très court je l'avoue mais je compte bien faire une suite. Alors qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des Rewiews ça me fera extrêmement plaisir. _

_La suite prochainement,_

_Bisouuus._


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate loving you, part.2**

**Salut à tous :)**

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable pour le délais de postage mais je m'en excuse quand même :$ J'espère que la suite vous plaira, le rating M n'est pas à ignorer, dû à la présence d'un petit lemon...**

**Le monde de Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à .**

** Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Avant même que son meilleur amis finisse sa phrase il était partit au pas de course. Il sourit et retourna auprès de sa Rosie pour lui raconter sa discussion.

De son coté Edward, entra précipitamment dans la bibliothèque et trouva la brunette dans un coin isolé de celle-ci. Dés qu'elle le vit, elle sauta de sa chaise, se réfugia dans ses bras en nouant ses jambes autour de lui puis elle l'embrassa fougueusement, le regardant avec malice.

_ Où étais-tu ?

_ Avec Emmett, pourquoi je t'ai manqué ?

_ Tu n'as pas idée à quel point...J'ai envie de toi ! Lui chuchota-t-elle.  
_ Quoi ? Là ? Maintenant ?  
_ Oui ! Tout de suite ! J'ai inondé ma p'tite culotte en pensant à tes doigts, à ta langue,à ta queue...  
_ Swan, tu te sens bien là ?

_ Bah oui pourquoi ?

_ Nous sommes à la bibliothèque, soit ton Temple...  
_ Cullen ?! Il la fixa. Prends. Moi.  
Il passa directement ses mains sur ses fesses et la porta sur le bureau.  
_ Elle est où ta culotte ?  
_ J'en ai pas mis. Tu comprends je voulais que tu puisse me prendre jusque dans la chaufferie ou dans un placard sans contrainte.  
_Putain !  
_ Ah mini-Eddy est tout prêt à ce que je sens, j'ai faillis l'attendre !  
- Il n'y a rien de "mini" là-dessous Swan !

Elle glissa de son perchoir, et s'accroupit devant lui lentement, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses en plongeant son regard dans le sien lui faisant bien comprendre ce qui allait suive, il eu du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle descendit le pantalon et le boxer d'Edward d'un habile coup de main et attrapa son sexe palpitant dans sa main. Il frémit. Elle entama de doux mouvements langoureux, quelques secondes après, elle prît son bout le suçotant comme un bonbon, c'est cela, il était SA friandise, puis elle l'engloutit dans sa bouche d'un mouvement brusque. Il gémit plus fort et glissa ses mains dans ses long cheveux, il la regarda pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais était aussi sexy qu'à cet instant, le contrôlant totalement. Elle continua son manège, tantôt avec sa bouche, tantôt avec sa main, ou encore avec ses dents et sa langue, mais alors qu'elle sentit qu'il allait jouir elle remonta vers lui, il poussa un cri plaintif mais elle l'embrassa. Il la plaqua alors contre l'étagère la plus proche, attrapa ses jambes pour qu'elle les fixes autours de ses hanches et il la pénétra d'un puissant et habile coup de rein, il faillit venir sur le champs tellement elle était humide, chaude et serrée. Il entama de féroces mouvements de vas-et-viens faisant claquer leurs peaux nues. Bella abaissa ses mains le long du dos de son amant le griffant légèrement, elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau en réponse il grogna. Sa bouche la comblait avec bonheur alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux, se cambrant de plus en plus contre lui pour le sentir encore plus, voulant se fondre à l'intérieur d'Edward. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à leur lien et caressa le bouton de plaisir de la jeune femme. Elle jouit si violemment qu'il dût l'embrasser encore plus violemment pour faire taire ses sons, après un dernier mouvement, il se libéra en elle. Ils restèrent unis le temps que les jambes de Bella retrouvent un semblant de stabilité.

_ Merci Emmett !  
_ Pardon ?! Tu viens de jouir et tu remercie McCarty... Oh merde, t'es GAY ! Fit-elle horrifié.  
_ Même pas dans un univers parallèle Swanny chérie, il m'a juste fait réaliser certaines choses...  
_ Comme ?  
Il ne répondit pas et se rhabilla, elle haussa les épaules et suivit le mouvement. Une fois ceci fait elle se nicha dans son cou, mais il l'écarta pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, l'emeraude dans le chocolat.  
_ Je t'aime Isabella.  
_ ...Pour de vrai?  
_ Nan pour de faux ! Bien sûr que oui,... Ma Bella.  
- Comment ça se fait ? Enfin je veux dire... techniquement parlant...'fin t'es sencé me détester et juste t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, j'ai tord ?

_ Non mais...

_ Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?! Oh non ! C'est Alice, c'est ça ? Elle a osé... ! Elle m'avait promis pourtant...

_ Bella, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles mais une chose est sûr Alice ne m'a rien dit et je.. t'aime bel et bien.

_ Mais pourquoi … ?  
_ Je sais pas mais tu m'attire irréversiblement, tu es tout le temps dans mes pensés...

_ C'est pas de l'amour ça Edward, c'est juste du sexe entre deux personnes ULTRAS consentantes, si tu pense à moi dans ces cas là, c'est... entièrement pour...le sexe. Elle paraissait désepéré.

_ Bella, regarde moi, s'il-te-plaît. Il releva son visage, en voyant ses yeux il eût mal au cœur, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

_ C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dise ça... SI c'est encore une de tes stupides blagues dis-le moi !

_ Ce n'est pas une blague Isabelle Swan, je suis fou de vous, sûrement depuis plus longtemps que je le pensais même.  
_ Edward, je... je t'aime aussi !

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent presque timidement, on aurait pu croire à deux jeunes amants se trouvant pour la toute première fois. Bella sentit le souffle chaud d'Eward contre ses lèvres, elle les humidifia légèrement, en soupirant d'excitation, leur nez se frôlèrent et enfin le baiser arriva, tout en douceur, tout le contraire de leurs ébats cinq minutes plus tôt. Bella sentit que ses jambes allait définitivement lâcher pour la journée si Edward continuait de l'embrasser comme cela, elle crocheta ses bras autour du coup de ce dernier, il en profita pour approfondir le baiser et demandant timidement l'accès à sa bouche en léchant sa lèvre inférieur, elle lui offrit sur le champs. Une chose est sûr, aujourd'hui la caméra de la bibliothèque en aurait des choses à dévoiler...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, laisser moi vos avis :)**

**Bisous et merci d'avance.**


End file.
